


The devil's mark

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystical Oz-retelling kinda, contains scary stuff and mpreg. This is the single weirdest thing I’ve written for this fandom. Sort of cracky in a scary way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The devil's mark

It is said that the devil marked his demons. The mark he made was sometimes visible, sometimes not.  
The mark showed the demon’s allegiance to its infernal master.  
Its design was unique; each bearer may choose what it should look like. It always reflected its bearer’s personality.  
Such marks were common in places like Oz.  
The most lethal demon wore the savior’s visage on his arm. It’s said that he’d been gifted with the ability to bend anyone to his will. Whatever foul deed he committed against a person, his silver tongue could turn them back. It was his art. Christopher was his name.  
He reveled in his ability and paid homage to his master as a result.  
His skills at carnal pleasures were second to none, since he was a new breed of incubus, the lust-demon who enslaved women and got them with child.  
It’s less often discussed that the incubus also lay with men, and sometimes got them pregnant just for fun.  
He had a female relative, the succubus.  
She was known to lay with mortal men, and bear their children. In this place the succubus had assumed the shape of a woman assigned with guarding these beasts.  
She would take what she could have, or bully them into submission.  
Claire was the devil’s favorite.  
*  
Of course the devil favored the man with the lightning symbols as well. He’d fed the devil well enough, sending souls his way.  
The devil pitted his demons against each other for sport.  
The Aryan demon and the incubus were wrestling for the soul of a once innocent, fair-haired one.  
He was easily corrupted, and Vernon gave him a mark to break his spirit.  
He now had blood on his hands, and his former ability to twist people’s secrets to his own advantage had made him an ideal candidate.  
When he slew Vernon it was clear Christopher had won. He had corrupted the blond one and made him his own. The incubus had chosen him and he would not give him up for anything.  
The sharp-tongued trickster watched them and laughed. He knew the deals he had made to protect him and his brother would work. He’d be a king in the new world.  
The incubus chose to make his lover carry his offspring; its birth would coincide with the end of the Earth. Then they’d be wed for eternity in the new Hellworld.  
The blond gave birth to the Antichrist, and the world trembled.  
The child of the succubus would be his queen when she came of age.  
The devil had chosen well.  
As the world ended, he laughed. His new creation would be more beautiful than what God had made.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Spook me challenge.


End file.
